movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Nergal Jr.
Nergal Jr. is the son of Sis and Nergal, and Billy's first paternal cousin. He has the ability to shapeshift, and has tentacles protruding out of his back and head, not unlike his father. He also possesses the capability to take the appearance of any human beings he chooses in order to impersonate them as well as the ability to freeze them in a state of suspended animation. Furthermore, he is able to take the appearance of any object. Personality Nergal Jr. has an introverted personality and a gothic demeanor. He has become used to people avoiding him and usually assumes the worst of other people, as seen when a little girl wanted him to walk her home but he shooed her away in the state of mind that the whole world hated him. Despite this, he, like his father, wants to have friends. Sadly, he can't seem to keep them longer than an episode. Physical Appearance Junior is a half-human, half-demon hybrid with black hair, pale skin and green eyes. He wears glasses. He wears a black shirt, black jacket, black pants, red scarf and black shoes. He wears a school uniform, consisting a white school shirt, blue pants and gray sneakers. Species Nergal Jr. shares many of the properties and abilities of his father, who is a shapeshifting demon from the center of the earth. His mother, however, is human, making him a hybrid of sorts. It is unclear what his true form is, for it has never seen in full. However, it is safe to assume that it isn't pretty, since it scared Billy into hating him briefly in his first appearance. Because of his natural appearance, Nergal Jr. typically assumes the form of his first victim, an unnamed little boy. Junior instantly killed the boy after he insulted him and took his form. Relationships Junior's only friends are Billy (his cousin), Mandy, and Irwin. Junior and Mandy briefly dated in "The Greatest Love Story Ever Told Ever". It was an accident as the card he gave her was actually from Irwin, but she accepted it as an invitation from him instead. He confessed to his father that he wasn't sure he liked Mandy, but later on shouted at Irwin claiming he wasn't about to let the first girl that liked him for himself go away. Irwin and Junior fought over Mandy only to realize that she didn't like either of them and was pitting them against each other. Realizing how much they hurt each other, Junior apologizes for attacking Irwin and Irwin apologizes for unfairly accusing him of "stealing" Mandy. Billy is Junior's first friend (and maternal cousin), but after seeing Jr.'s true form was frightened and briefly frozen for an episode. Afterwards, Junior took the back seat and was only given lines in a few episodes, but other than that, he became a part of Endsville for the rest of the show as a background character. Junior's only natural enemy is Sperg, the school bully who picks on him despite the obvious fact that he could send Sperg into a swirling vortex of doom for eternity, which is what he did when he first came to school. There was another time where Junior took the form of Ms. Butterbean (originally, Billy wanted him to take that form so he can get a better grade, but Junior didn't have the heart to do it) and stuffed apples in his mouth and practically dismembered him. Abilities and Skills Nergal Jr. can shapeshift into any shape and form he desires at will, and paralyze enemies by ensnaring them in his snake-like tentacles. He can also walk through walls, fly with his own wings, and create bats from his fingers. Gallery See Nergal Jr./Gallery Videos The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy Nergal Jr's First Appearance The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy Wii-Nergal Jr.'s Quotes es:Nergal Hijo Category:Characters Category:The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy characters Category:Members of Billy's Family Category:Endsville Elementary School Students Category:Monsters Category:Antagonists Category:Supernatural beings Category:Shapeshifters Category:Males Category:Former Villains Category:Humans Category:Villains